Mizery Business
by The Emcee
Summary: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Mike knew that there'd be a kiss or two. He wasn't happy with it, but Creative wouldn't have it any other way. But he did not appreciate AJ jumping on his man and he was out to kill. John Cena/The Miz Slash


Title: Mizery Business

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: John Cena/The Miz, Randy Orton/Alex Riley

Rating: T (to be safe, y'know)

Summary: Sequel to _Hell Hath No Fury_. Mike knew that there'd be a kiss or two. He wasn't happy with it, but Creative wouldn't have it any other way. But he did not appreciate AJ jumping on his man and he was out to kill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (do I really need to tell you guys this again?)

A/N: It needed to be done. Simple as that. Dedicated to IsidoraAngst because she's my inspiration for this pairing. Love ya, girl! R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Mizery Business**

…

Mike had thought that he had seen it all. He had seen himself make it into the WWE. He had been WWE Champion. He had seen Randy fuck Alex like there was no tomorrow (part of him could have gone without seeing that while part of him wanted to get John and have a foursome). And he had seen people try to get all up in his business, and try to get all up on his man too. But what he had just seen broke the ice and it made everyone backstage cower in fear. Even Glenn had stood still as a statute when he saw Mike coming his way. Even more proof that an angry Miz was more frightful than the Big Red Machine, and, on a normal day, he would've taken great pride in that. However, rage, white hot and explosive, was all he felt at the moment.

How dare that slut fling herself into John's arms, arms that belonged solely to Mike, and kiss him like she owned him, like she fucked him, like she gave him all of the pleasure he could ever want or need?

Oh, he was going to kill that little bitch.

Before the segment was even over, Mike began his trek through the halls to where John and AJ would be coming through. He was going to make sure that he left a lasting impression on the Diva and no one was going to stop him. There would be no more Mr. Nice Miz. One way or another, AJ would be well versed in the lesson of love and war. Regardless of who would try to stop him, even if John would try to stop him, Mike was going to stake his claim and let the skank know who was boss. This had been going on long enough and it had caused enough arguments and fights between John and himself for him to let it slide. If he had to be brought before Vince, then so be it. But not before he made a lasting impression on AJ.

Alex met him as he was halfway to his destination. His best friend was looking good even with those bags under his eyes. Mike had no idea why he was looking tired more so than not these days, but he was too busy to ask him. He'd remember to do it tomorrow. Or maybe he'd ask Randy. His best friend had the very bad habit of downplaying what was going on with him when he was feeling under the weather. Shaking his head, Mike kept his cold blue eyes focused dead ahead. The segment would be ending soon and he would have to be ready for anything.

"Mike, what are you doing, man?" Alex asked him. Mike snorted and continued storming down the hall.

"What do you think I'm doing, 'Lex? I'm going to beat the living shit out of AJ and settle this thing once and for all." Alex's eyes widened, but Mike paid him no mind. He needed to focus on the task that was coming up. It was very possible that John would try and stop him. If he did, then Mike would take him out too. Doing so wouldn't be that difficult; he had done it before in the ring and he could certainly do it outside of the ring.

"Are you crazy?! Look, you're on deadly ground as it is. Randy told me that Vince isn't too happy with your rampage last week. If you do anything, you could be put on suspension. Mike, you could lose your job." Mike glared up at his friend and shook his head.

"AJ fucking Lee is interested in John for real. He's already told her that he's with me and yet she goes and kisses him and wraps her legs around him and hangs all over him like he belongs to her. Did you like it when Alberto started putting the moves on Randy?" At that, Alex's eyes darkened and Mike knew that, finally, his best friend understood exactly how he felt.

"No, I didn't."

"And didn't you beat the living shit out of him to get him to stop even after Randy told him he wasn't interested numerous times?"

"I didn't just beat the living shit out of him, Mike. I made him see the thin veil between life and death. He was lucky Randy pulled me off of him when he had or else he wouldn't be able to do half of the things he can now."

"Then you understand why I'm doing this. Why I _have_ to do this." They finally made it to where the arena entrance ramp for the wrestlers was. Monitors displayed what was happening and seeing Ziggler beating on John gave Mike half a mind to go after him later on as well. The other Superstars who were there quickly dispersed and went elsewhere, very much aware of how Mike was and what he was capable of.

On the monitor, he watched as John barely made it out of the ring. The older man stumbled and then he began limping and running towards the backstage area. AJ, of course, was with him, one hand almost constantly on his arm to help him. Seeing his lover in such pain made Mike's heartache, but seeing that little hussy trying to help him when it was Mike's duty and obligation to do so fueled the fiery rage within him even more. With a hard, cold expression on his face, Mike crouched down, getting ready to pounce. He sent a quick look Alex's way.

"You won't stop me, will you?" Alex shook his head and moved across the walk way to the other side. The younger man crouched down slightly himself and looked ready for a brawl.

"No. I'll back you up." Mike smirked. It felt like old times all over again. Before he could say another word, John stumbled backstage, panting and swearing under his breath. AJ followed him and, before anyone could say anything, Mike was on her.

Grabbing her around the waist, he flung her into the wall and stalked towards her like a predatory stalking its prey. She was disoriented and confused, but when AJ looked up at her, her body stilled and tensed. He smirked down at her, his eyes cold and hard like ice, and his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Mike could see fear in her brown eyes, but he could also see defiance. But it wasn't going to be there for much longer.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only, AJ Lee, so listen very, very closely. Stay. Away. From. John. He's mine. He's my boyfriend, my man, and I do not share. Not with anyway and definitely not with little sluts like you. Understand?" AJ lifted herself up into a sitting position and she glared up at him. Mike definitely did not like that at all.

"No." Mike felt his right eye twitch and he cracked his knuckles.

"No?" From behind him, he could hear John leaning against the wall, gasping in pain and panting.

"That's what I said, Mike. No. I like John. I want John. And I always get what I want."

With a snarl that sounded like it belonged more to a feral feline than a human being, Mike grabbed AJ's hair and banged her head against the wall. John cried out and tried to pry Mike off of her, but Mike punched him and he stumbled back. Alex picked John up and forced him down the hall towards the medic while Mike picked AJ up and threw her against the opposite wall. She screamed and tried to claw at his face and body with her nailed, but Mike ignored her feeble attempts and landed a few good punches on her body, all the while yelling.

"Stay away from him! You hear me, you fucking whore?! Stay the hell away from John!" Each word was punctuated by either a punch or by Mike slamming her head against the floor. AJ struggled with all of her might, which wasn't that much, to get him off of her, but Mike was stronger and far superior to her in every way.

They were so loud that Mike hadn't even realized that other people were there until he felt arms grab at him. Instinctively, he lashed out and fought back with as much as he could while trying to keep his prey submissive and unable to defend herself. But the arms were persistent and they hauled Mike unceremoniously to his feet even as he struggled against them. AJ was crying big, fat, ugly tears and her make-up was running down her face. Mike couldn't help but feel a small tinge of pride at the fact that he had made her cry. It was only when he felt hot breath on his ear did he realize that the people around him were yelling and trying to talk some sense into him. With narrowed blue eyes, Mike whipped his head to the right and saw that Randy was the one who was pulling him back away from the Diva whore.

"Mike! Stop it right now." Randy's words made Mike even angrier and he kept fighting the Apex Predator. When he had almost managed to escape the taller man's hold, another pair of arms reeled him back and Mike roared in protest. To his left was Wade and he was looking more concerned for Mike than he was for AJ, who was being helped up by the trainers.

"Lemme go! Lemme go right fucking now! I need to teach her a lesson, God damn it!" Even as he struggled, Mike could feel himself getting tired. That wasn't good because he had a match later on. Of course, at the time being, he really didn't give two shits.

"Mike, you already did! Look at your God damn hands, man!" Randy yelled and Mike stopped struggling for a moment. Looking down at his knuckles, he saw that they were torn, cut, and bleeding. That must have happened during the few times when they hit the wall and floor instead of AJ herself. Oh well. He's had worse.

"I don't care! Lemme go!" Randy growled and shook his head while Wade merely sighed.

"Mike, I get it. I do. Back when Heath was trying to steal Justin and Evan away from me, I wanted nothing more than to beat him halfway to hell. But I didn't because they needed me more than I needed to feel better. I couldn't afford to get in trouble. Lord only knows how much trouble you'll be getting into for this."

Finally calming down, Mike slumped against them and felt even more drained than he ever had before. As his anger and rage slowly faded away, he became more aware of his surroundings and what was going on around him. People were cleaning up the things he had knocked over and Superstars were coming and going, either readying themselves for their matches or heading towards the locker room. His hands started to hurt and he regretted missing AJ so many times. Damn. What had he been thinking?

"You okay, Mike?" Randy asked him. Numbly, Mike nodded and Randy and Wade both released him. His legs felt weak and he was a bit stiff, but he managed to remain standing. Rolling his shoulders, Mike looked at Randy and Wade before turning his gaze down the hallway that had the trainer's room. John would be there and he desperately needed to see his man. Almost as though he had read him mind, Randy spoke up yet again.

"John's knee's been hurt. You should go to him." Mike looked at him, unsure of whether he really ought to or not. Lord only knew that John was probably mad at him for causing such a scene.

"AJ will be there too," Wade told him. Mike froze and his body tensed. Squaring his shoulders, his mind made up, he began walking towards the trainer's room. Randy shook his head as he watched him go.

"You sure know how to get to them, Wade." The Bare-knuckle Brawler merely shrugged and sent Randy his trademark smirk before walking away.

Mike made his way to the trainer's room. As soon as he opened the door, he caught sight of John…with AJ sitting beside him. However, she caught sight of him just before he stepped inside and she quickly made herself scarce. Sending a cold glare her way, Mike made his way to John's side and sat down beside him. John hissed and grunted in pain while his knee was being wrapped. He sent Mike a very tired, very pain filled smile before he turned back to the trainer patching him up. Feeling as though he was in the clear, Mike rested his head on John's shoulder and breathed in his delicious scent.

"I'm sorry you're hurt, Johnny," he said softly. Even though he was in pain, John turned and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"It happens. Dolph was just doing what he had to." John hissed again and Mike pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"But still, I don't think, ah, all of it was part of the script." John wince as the trainer finished wrapping his knee. He looked over at Mike.

"You're right; it wasn't all in the script. When AJ grabbed me and kissed me…" John shuddered. "I knew you'd be pissed and that was why I really didn't want to stop you. Thank God Alex ushered me back here."

"I wailed on her, John." Mike looked over at AJ. When her brown eyes met his blue ones, she looked away, fear apparent in her eyes. "I don't think she'll bother us anymore."

"And if she does?" John asked, a hint of a smile gracing his face. Mike grinned at him and leaned in close.

"I'll beat the shit out of her again." John grinned and pressed a kiss to Mike's soft lips.

"I don't think I'd mind that very much."

"Good." Mike growl and pulled John closer, kissing him hard and with passion. Regardless of the fact that John's knee was hurt, they could still make love. Mike didn't mind the thought of riding the older man until Kingdom come, especially if they did it loudly and where AJ would be able to hear them. Maybe then she'd stay the hell away.


End file.
